


Day Thirteen: How Long?

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce couldn't be more proud of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirteen: How Long?

Bruce smiled the end was peaceful it would seem. The years had been good to him, believe it or not, and he had been blessed with so many things he never thought he’d have again.

Like a family.

Four sons, a daughter two daughters in law and a whole host of grandchildren; he couldn’t be more happy.

Nor could he be more proud.

It was his responsibility to take them in, to raise them and to teach; but instead they took him in, they each in some way changed his mission of vengeance to a mission of hope, they penetrated his impenetrable heart of stone and taught him how to live and love again. 

“Oh Alfred, my old friend. If only you could see them now.” He breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
